Two Worlds Turned Up Side Down
by Alice of Keys
Summary: Alice and Maya are the daughters of Diva. Saya is still sleeping and now Maya is dead! Who ever killed her is now after Alice can Bones, Booth,Parker andMax save her before she makes a grave mistake? Will they ever know what Alice really is? pairs unknown


disclaimer! I do not own the character of Bones or Blood+

* * *

When you're running away from a government, going right into another isn't normally something you would do, but Alice decided to do it anyway if it meant complete freedom.

She ran as slowly as she could manage herself to go, up the long winding stair well leading to the Jeffersonian Labs. To the normal person it would look as though Alice was running up the stairs as fast as the wind. At least that's what she hoped they would see. She wanted someone to see her not a black blob vanishing as a person turns around to slow at the being running faster than any car could ever manage.

Alice was nearing her destination with a lone hallway as its last stretch. Slowing to a walk she smoothed her short black hair and the wrinkles out of her black dress. The corridor grew and shrunk in her vision like an illusion. Walking nervously, her heart beats were so loud that they could probably be heard down stairs.

Normally she didn't take up someone on what they owe her, like a pay back. Her circumstances were currently an exception to do so though. Alice hoped that asking for the favor from a generation later would still count.

She stopped in front of two large sliding glass doors trying to slow her racing pulse. Footsteps distracted her from the doors. They came from a tall broad man who had just rounded the corner with a small boy in his hand.

They were walking so fast that the little boy almost had to run to keep up.

"Daddy, are we going to play with Dr. Bones or do you have to work?" the little boy asked his father as they reached Alice. She looked down not wanting to disturb the boy with her unusual eyes and from embarrassment at being caught in front of a closed door watching them.

They man looked her over once, dubbing her harmless to his son before answering his question.

"Bones is working on a case that we got yesterday, but we're going to bug her anyways." He said sliding his card through the reader.

Alice smiled to herself feeling as if she just heard a secret. She followed the two through the open doors noticing that they had slowed their pace considerably. It looked like they were in no hurry to get to this Doctor Bones even though they just were seconds ago.

She was lost in the thought of who Dr. Bones could be when she almost walked right into the little boy who was suddenly standing in front of her.

His eager brown eyes were staring up at her mismatched ones with curiosity. Alice looked around once wondering why he was suddenly in front of her. She bent down putting her hands on her knees to be eye level with the blonde mopped boy.

She smiled as she saw his resemblance to his father.

"Hello. I'm Parker. Who are you?" the boy asked her tilting his head to the side. "I know everyone here cuz me and my dad come to see Bones lots of times."

"I'm Alice. I'm looking for someone." She answered looking over his head at his father coming toward them.

"Oh. I could help you then cuz I know everyone. I'm 8 almost 9 so you'll be safe with me. I'm gonna be an FBI agent when I grow up just like my daddy. Why are your eyes different colors?" the boy beamed a bright smile at her.

As Alive was about to answer that she could use some help looking for a person, Parkers father clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. Somewhat angrily, he said "Parker! How many times have I told you not to run off in here and not to bother people working?" Parker hung his head and mumbles an apology to his father.

Alice stood up and was ready to continue her search when Parker's dad stuck out his hand.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. Sorry about my son. I haven't seen you before and I know all the squints here." Alice took his had fighting a laugh as the father son resemblance became more distinct.

Parker tugged on his father's jacket, "Her name is Alice, dad and she's lookin for someone. We could help her cuz we know everyone that works with Bones." Parker stuck out his chest with pride and a wide smile at his dad.

Alice giggled "You are so alike," she told Seeley. Before he could question her further on who she was looking for a tall pretty brown haired woman in a lab coat jerked around a corner of a lab.

"Booth!" she yelled over the railing at the three by the entrance.

Seeley swiveled around for her to continue.

"Angela has a reconstruction of the girl's face that was at the crime scene. I think Angie knows how she is." The woman turned back into the room.

Booth ran after her with Alice completely forgotten. Parker had started after his father but stopped and ran back to Alice.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and tugging her after his father. Not sure of what to do she allowed the boy to drag her up the stairs and into the room where his father had just entered.

Alice was greeted with a few looks from the people inside. The woman in the lab coat gave her a puzzling glance the looked at Seeley who shrugged. Alice tightened her grip on Parker's had who gave her an encouraging squeeze. He's so thoughtful, she thought smiling at him.

"Um, sweetie who is this?" A woman with black hair, olive skin, and a hint of Asian in her face asked nervously.

Alice looked around the room at all the people who were staring at her all of a sudden. She felt heat rising to her face as she felt the stares penetrate her very being.

"Isn't she too young for you Seeley?" a man asked Booth.

"What? I just met the girl outside the lab!" he yelled at the guy. He looked like the type that you would see at a beach not in a lab. His face had a slight beard and hair a sandy blonde.

It made Alice want to laugh, it was refreshing to meet people that didn't know what she was and didn't know that she was older than their grandparents.

"Geez, trying to scare the girl to death?" The woman who looked Asian told scolded them. "I'm Angela by the way. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the case that we are working on would you?"

"I'm Alice. I don't know anything, I just got here. Why? I could leave if you want me to and come back at a better time. I'm looking for someone who might be able to help me." Alice let go of Parker's hand and bowed slightly to Angela who had walked over to her.

She had started toward the door when another woman walked in. She was African American with an aura about her that let off a warning not to mess around or she would fire you.

"Who is this?" she asked pointing to Alice then to the people in the room, "and why aren't you working?"

"Cam, this is Alice and we found out who the girl is and I think that this girl should stay, it may concern her." Angela informed her regrettably. Alice was confused but stayed anyway and hung behind everyone as they listened to Angela begin.

The scruffy looking man came up beside her and shook Alice's hand smiling.

"I'm Doctor Hogins and that's Doctor…" Hogins was cut off by the woman in the lab coat. "I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan, an anthropologist." She said shaking Alice's hand and turning back to Angela.

"So, I knew this face was familiar and checked out some of my dad's record albums. She was a singer for an opera house back in the 1970s. Great voice, but she suddenly disappeared a few years later and no one knew where she went. This is weird because Brennan said that the victim died recently but she looks exactly like she did back in the 1970s." Angela told everyone showing the album and playing some of it.

"How does this relate to Alice over here?" Cam asked what everyone wanted to know.

"I'll show you." She said waving to the hologram that appeared on top of the single table in the room.

All the people were taller than Alice was and they were crowding around so she couldn't really see much. She decided that if it was really important they would tell her. When you stop aging and growing at 16 most people are taller that you which at times could be an inconvenient.

After a few minutes of looking around the room she wondered why it had gotten so strangely quiet. Booth was staring at her then looking back at the picture of the girl and back at her as was everyone else.

Alice was getting suspicious. What if they really knew what she was and that some very bad people may be trying to kill her.

Parker, the sweetheart, the daddy's boy, the angel quietly slipped from his spot by his dad and walked up to Alice. It was him who cleared up why Dr. Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hogins, and Cam were all staring at her with puzzled expressions or of pity.

"Alice, why do you look like the dead girl in the photo? You even have the same eyes." Parker asked her innocently.

"What?" Alice asked him getting a horribly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Parker grabbed her hand and led her to his spot where he was listening to Angela so she could get a glimpse of the girl that had Cam suddenly running out the door and Booth and Brennan yelling at each other.

A sudden flashback of the times before her sister was taken, of she and her sister playing together at the zoo where Aunty Saya and their Mom had grown up took control of her mind.

They were running hand in hand. Their dresses plopping around them as they ran from Haji who was it in their game of tag. The girls ran up the steep stairs that were covered in ivy and blue and red roses dotted the walls. They weren't supposed to go up there but they did any way it was the spot that had the prettiest roses.

Alice grasped tightly to her sister's hand making sure that she was still there. Panting they were almost at the top where they would be safe to breath until Haji found them again.

"Alice, can we stop now? I'm tired I didn't drink all of my cup today." Maya pleaded to her sister.

"We're almost there hang on, we just have a few more steps ok?" Alice was very competitive and didn't want to get found by Haji when they just started playing.

"Hey, Alice" Maya huffed," I love you, so don't leave me ever, ok?"

"I love you too Maya, I won't ever leave you. Even if we are forced to be separated then I will always run away to find you, I won't kill you ever. I promise."

Alice told her little sister looking down at her smiling face before a dark shadow enveloped her little sister taking away the warmth of her hand in Alice's. Her own life became a hell full of blood, death, and experiments but she always believed that she would be able to run away and find her sister.

Her dreams and promises to her sister were broken.

"Alice? Hey, Alice! You're hurting my hand Alice, please." The soft voice of Parker shot through her memory and pulled her back to the picture of the girl in front of her.

"Sorry, Parker, please don't let go though ok? If you let go I will do something really bad and I don't want to do that. So, please Parker don't let go ok? Don't let go." Alice whispered to the boy looking up at her sadly.

"Ok. I won't let go."

"Thanks Parker." She said smiling sadly.

The hologram had a picture of her sister Maya floating in a circle. Alice could see the mistakes on the pretty face of her beloved. Maya's left eye was blue and the other brown when they were neutral. Alice's left was brown and right blue.

Their eyes were the only difference physically between the two besides their blood.

"Alice. To you, who is this girl?" Dr. Brennan asked bluntly.

"Sweetie, I think we should ask about this later. She just found out we should give her some space." Angela told her best friend while laying an encouraging hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Shouldn't she have already known? Then why is she here? If it were me I would want to find and catch the killer as soon as possible." Temperance stated.

Alice looked away from the image breathing in slowly and exhaling trying to calm her nerves. She didn't want to be mad at Temperance for trying to help her, but she didn't need to. Letting go of Parkers hand she swiveled on her heels to face Dr. Brennan face to face.

Brennan hadn't realized how close they were to the girl until she suddenly whirled around to face them. Being that close to someone she didn't know very well made her want to take a step back, but she didn't want to offend Alice.

The girl's eyes were a little bit disturbing; it was like her gaze could see right through your soul at every ting secret. Temperance thought she was delusional when she saw that the girl's brown eye was getting a reddish tint to it.

"Doctor Brennan, I appreciate your concern on catching the murders but I don't need to. I know who they are, what they look like, and where they are. And I know for a fact that you will never be able to put those people away. I had no prior knowledge that my little sister was dead, I had come here for another reason. I'm sorry, I was looking for Max but I guess that he isn't here. My apologies, so I would like to see my sister if you don't mind and if you do I will find her myself. My sister would never kill herself, she can't, and for her it isn't physically possible that is all you will ever know for a fact before her remains are taken by Haji, hopefully." By the time Alice was finished she was out of breath and just wanting to see her sister.

~End Chapter 1~

* * *

Please review!


End file.
